bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Exiles Clash: Bounty Hunters vs. Team Failed!
The participants basked in the noise of the arena built in Hueco Mundo. Various races, all from different backgrounds and standing turned out to watch what they expected to be some thrilling match ups and battles. Shinigami, Hollow, Reikon Kyuuban and others filled the seats, their voices reaching a crescendo as they cheered. A tall man with a blue kimono bowed his head in recognition of Team Failed, their opponents for this match. "My name's Kenji Hiroshi, and good luck." He said excitidely, taking in the atmosphere all around. The other tall man with a black jacket nodded agreement. "Name's Kusaka." The youngest member grinned as he copied Kenji's greeting. "The name's Kazuma! Let's have ourselves a good one, eh?" Kusaka and Kazuma returned to their benches, leaving Kenji alone. "Okay, you must be my opponent, eh? This is gonna be good!" He began doing squats to loosen his joints and to warm up. A grin split his face in two. Ginei Ookami glanced over towards the other team before looking over to his team leader. Jaaku Seshoku did the same. Fureru gave a grunt before getting up and exchanging pleasantries. "I hope I get some fun" First Round Gorrión Nido looked to the crowd. "First, we have Kenji Hiroshi vs. Fureru Tsuki!" The crowd erupted in cheer once again. Basking in that cheer, Kenji outstretched his right hand in friendship. "Nice to meetcha, Fureru. It's nothing personal, but I won't hold back." Kusaka watched the two casually from the side-lines before turning his gaze towards the crowd. A figure who's face was cast in shadows by a dark black cloak, who's yellow eyes penetrated the shroud, watched with several hollow at his side. A few Arrancar also caught Kusaka's eye. "Kazuma." He said seriously. "Don't leave my side even for a minute. Kenji was right. Averian's here." Kazuma nodded slowly, a chill running up his spine... Fureru took Kenji's hand before telling Kenji he won't be holding back either. "And I mean it, Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden" Elctricity ran through Fureru's hand reaching out to Kenji. Spiritual energy shot from Kenji's hand as he withdrew it, the energy taking the form of lightning. "Woah!" he said, skidding backwards. "You weren't kidding. So, you're a kido kinda guy, eh? Okay. Hado: 22 Kaku'seigi!" Sharpened pieces of rock rose from the arena's floor before flying toward Fureru! As they did, Kenji increased the distance slightly. "Kakusu Hitode" The rocks stopped, but only after one impaled his leg. The rocks then hurtled at their creator before Fureru relocated behind Kenji whilst saying "Try this one Oshi Kami no Oukoku Kara Soudai na Rakka" '''When finished the light above them pulsated before imploding, revealing a nebula of darkness. The large ball caused by the gravity forced itself down on Kenji with the intention of crushing him against the arena floor! Energy swirled around him, his zanpakuto glowing faintly as a bolt of lightning struck his katana. "Strike, Aoi Inazuma!" The nebula disappeared, revealing Kenji's Shikai blade. "Not bad, Fureru. But... '''Hit Fast and Hard, Aoi Inazuma!" A ball of violet electricity shot from his katana's tip, straight toward Fureru. "Kiroku, Kegaki Hari: Shousan no testsu," As he said this he moved his sword, which was now a rapier, across the air. The his blade touched the electricity and it dissipated into the air. Deftly moving his blade Fureru then wrote across Kenji's shoulder whilst saying "Kutsuu no Gin, Let me see how you take pain, Kenji." Kenji felt pain engulf his shoulder, but he managed to turn, his blade flashing quickly towards Fureru who leapt back to avoid. "Nice reflexes." He kept the pain from his tone well, but it was there. "But pain is an emotion." He calmed his entire body, just as Kyo had taught him what seemed like years ago. When he opened them, his mind was floating in perfect emptiness. "Pain is an emotion. The Yuengiri devised a way to eliminate them for a time." He shot forward, intending to take his opponents head off with a quick, spiritualy enhanced strike! "No; pain is not a emotion, It is a gift from God that makes us eqal." Then he whispered so Kenji didn't here "Sakkaku no Herium" After he said it he tried to bring up his sword but added deft wrist flicks so he could still write. But then the blade bit through his neck leaving his body to drop to the floor. Unsure of what to do now, Kenji took a step back as Fureru's body hit the ground. "Naw...it couldn't be over yet, could it? I wonder what Ino... of course! Bakudo 21: Sekienton." Red smoke obscured the area, with Kenji himself remaining completely still before replacing himself with a Lightning Clone. He himself appeared among the crowd itself, near the back so he could monitor the scene. A blade came out of the smoke and stabbed "Kenji" but the clone dissapeared. "Shousan no testsu" The smoke dissapeared before a tired Fureru emerged, looking around for his opponent unable to locate him. Kenji appeard before him, but made no move to strike yet. "You executed the move perfectly, but I've seen something similar before. My girl can do something similar, and so can my friend, only he uses ice." He took a ready defensive stance, a wide grin on his face. "Let's enjoy this." But he still felt like something wasn't quite right... Fureru exerted his spiritual pressure over Kenji, unnerving the weaker members of the crowd before appearing behind Kenji. He thrust his rapier toward Kenji's chest before changing the direction of his attack mid-swing, making it harder to doge. Kenji turned around as the sword headed for his Achilles tendon. Descending to save his tendon, the blade tore through his thigh, but pain was nonexistent, only the strange feeling of something parting his skin. "Oh Mother Earth, who's sweet embrace we all must one day return, endow me with your power so I can defeat those who do evil! Hado 9: Tsurukusa." The vines ensnared Fureru, giving Kenji the time needed to begin healing some of the damage done to his leg. Fureru struggled with the vines as Kenji finished healing. Fureru then mangaged to point his sword out whilst saying I"I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and unleash your warth,Hado 53 Inyou Raikoushiden." The vine withered away and they electricity covering Fureur concentrated in his hands. "Raikaho" The electicity shot out toward Kenji. "Bakudo 40: Mukō!" The spell only served to reduce the momentum of the spell, because it still hit Kenji directly and forced him back, even penetrating his shoulder. Smoke from the impact rose and a grin spread across his face. "Not bad, Fureru. Not bad at all! Souryou." A dragon-shaped Cero-like blast of electrical energy left the tip of his sword and sought Fureru quickly. "That won't work. Shousan n-" The dragon was moving faster than Fueru expected and caught him directly in the chest, causing a loud cracking noise to be heard. Fureu picked himself up from the floor and collapsed from the electricity coursing through his body. " It is not gonna finish like this .Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired, 'Senjū Kōten Taihō" ''Fureru grunted before hundreds of light beams summoned themselves from everywhere before heading toward Kenji as the focal point. There was nothing he could do and nowhere to run to evade it. "Tch, this could be a problem...!" Focusing his spiritual energy around his body and then hardening it just as Maki and Kyo had always taught him, Kenji braced himself! As the beams of light struck all at once, he fell in a cloud of smoke before hitting the ground with a thud! Kusaka, who was watching intently, looked somewhat surprised, but returned to his previous leaning position, his cold stare directed towards Fureru's allies. But movement occurred in the small crater, with Kenji emerging, his left sleeve blown off and his body bloodied. "Heh. Don't break your stance, Fureru. Now... get ready!" Spiritual matter formed on his face as he moved his hand downwards in a ripping fashion in order to don his hollow mask! Yellow eyes regarded Fureru with evil intentions. "Cero." The red blast of energy shot forth quickly. Fureru jumped to the left contemplating what to do as his opponent fired more cero at him. "You kept that up your sleeve!" One cero eventually caught him in the chest. As he was on the ground he was still desperately thinking up a plan. With his negative emotions affected due to his mask, Kenji continued attacking. Moving to close the gap between himself and Fureru, he brought his smaller Shikai blade into a reverse grip-style before slashing upwards vertically! Blue lightning pealed off his blade and headed straight for Fureru. As that approached a giant beast threw a hand toward Kenji after appearing right in front of him. "Careful, Kenji!" The electricity than struck Fueru causing him to writhe and shout in pain. His teammates looked over for the first time in the match. Then they glanced over at each other. "Woah! He is kind of weak for our captain" Ginei said. Jaaku just lay down on the bench and closed his eyes "I know". The beast sent Kenji flying with a single palm strike, hitting him at such an angle, the bottom half of his mask broke! With a hand gesture, the damage was repaired, but again the beast sent him flying back, this time directly into the arena's wall and out the other end! Rising quickly to avoid another, Kenji took to the skies. "You're a pretty wild one, eh? Heh, I like that! Gran Rey..." A violet coloured mass of energy formed in his hand. "Cero!" The blast was aimed directly at the beasts chest. The beast gave a puzzled look before being blown apart. Fureru then took the opening and used shunpo to appear behind Kenji while trying to decapitate him. Kenji spun around and punched Fureru back into the arena through another part of the wall. He took the blow and stood up shakily. "Seems I underestimated you," His eyes were looking slightly matte and he breathing irregular. He couldn't keep this up for long. With a slow nod, Kenji removed his mask and breathed a sigh of relieve. "You underestimated me? Naw, you got that reversed, friend. I never thought you could bang out Kido in the ninties or summon monsters the size of bloody houses. Let's give these folks a good show for our final act, eh?" Spiritual energy awoke around his body and Shikai release, a smile spreading across his face. Fureru gave a grin before amassing his energy into one last attack. He looked over at his opponent knowing the outcome of what was going to happen; none the less he still charged at his opponent with one last desperate attack. Lightning formed on Kenji's blade as he ran forward! Both clashed with a resounding force that released a shockwave that cracked the arena's walls! Emerging on the other side, his emotions still dulled because of the Yuegiri's techniques. The result was that he didn't feel the blood exploding from his left shoulder, or the pain running up his left arm. "Not bad at all." "Thanks but I don't need pity" Fureru stood up and casually looked over at Kenji "I had fun," Then blood started to pour out of the large slash in his abdomen. His eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor with a small thud. Everyone around cheered both men as the medics arrived and took Fureru off on a stretcher. Ginei looked over at the other team debating who was going to go next. Ginei got up and moved to the center of the ring. Kenji flashed after the medic's, before Yoshiro appeared before him. "We need a word." Both vanished... Round 2 Kusaka, with a lazy flick of his head, directed an overly eager Kazuma into the arena. Bounding in and taking a bow to the crowd, he began his quick walk towards his opponent. "Name's Kazuma Nishiki!" "You can call me Ginei Ookami. I am looking forward to this." Ginei barely even glanced over at his opponent as he addressed him. "Please make this fun for me," A grin escaped across his face as he threw a small silver tube from his sleeve at Kazuma. "''Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice. '''Heizen" A silver cube descended downward, threatening to crush Kazuma's head. "Ought oh." He rolled to the right, barely avoiding the cube as it struck the arena floor! "I've never seen Kidō like that before. Hado 5: '''Ryuusui'!" A small wave of water flowed towards Ginei. "Oh, that is oh so very basic. Maybe all you can do?" Ginei teased before throwing another tube in front of him. "I have loads of these tubes, and there not even necessary." The wave engulfed the tube a Ginei recited, "Tilt the goblet to the west, '''Wolke"' An explosion disrupted the wave of water and threw up a smokescreen. Under the cover of his smoke screen Ginei used shunpo to appear behind Kazuma while throwing another silver tube. Using a combination of Kido to create a cloud of mist and then waving his arms, Kazuma used some forbidden Kidō, taught to him by Ino. He transported the silver tube to another location and flash stepped to avoid the blow, before descending quickly from above into the motions for the shredding, dance-like steps of 'Saidanodori! "That looks very scary, you know, I'm not even sure what to do," Ginei exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm before using a quieter high speed movement to the shunpo he used earlier, it was also faster. Kazuma noticed the difference and saw it was not sondino Ginei had used. He recovered and looked up to see Ginei holding a bow of blue light that resembled a spider web. "Try this!" A surge of blue arrows flew toward Kazuma like a horde of bees A wall of vines shot up to form a barrier, giving Kazuma enough time to move before the arrows shredded the vines completely! Kazuma grinned before throwing a Kidō smokebomb, shrouding his entire location in smoke. "'''Awai Shougeki." He fired off three of the balls of light in different directions, using them as a diversion. "I am a being of Heaven and Earth, of thunder and lightning! Heed thy cry and bestow upon me the power of lightning! Hado 51: Raikoushiden!" Water created from his zanpakuto formed beneath his feet and propelled him upwards, the lightning cloaking his hand as he attempted a point-blank strike! "That looks scary, but could it break through a''' danku''' spell?" Ginei challenged as he saw Kazuma appeared out of the smoke before the shield appeared before him as Kazuma collided against it. The barrier began to strain until it broke leaving from the speed of the impact, leaving a shocked Ginei only to take the hit on his arms, leaving bad burns. Kazuma spun away as Ginei casually looked at his arm before throwing his sword in the air. "Tagetto, Too bo e no Bareru." Ginei sighed these words as the the sword turned into light before falling into his hands. In the shape of a six shot revolver. "Nice, don't you think? Now we can get serious!" Ginei exclaimed before firing a shot at Kazuma. "Grow Wildly, Chiikioi!" His zanpakuto formed a barrier of vines before him, but the bullet simply tore through them and lodged deeply in his chest. Falling back from the impact, Kazuma fell with a thud on the ground! Kenji, who'd returned from his talk with Yoshiro, made shape to help, but Kusaka's firm hand stopped him. "Don't you intervene! This is his fight... just like yours was your own. I understand, but don't." Was all he said. Kazuma got to his feet slowly, bullet still lodged in his body. "...Ugh..." He coughed blood, but parted his legs and fired a Byakurai toward his opponent. "Does it hurt? I have never been shot myself so.." Ginei jumped to the side before firing a bullet way off mark. "Kazuma gave a small grin before the ping of the bullet bouncing off the wall resonated through the stadium. The he felt a rush of air as the bullet whizzed in front of his nose. "Be careful, these bullets are a bit bouncy, you know?" Ginei was having great fun against this opponent who seemed weaker than himself, he even dropped his guard slightly but not much. He let a third bullet out aimed for Kazuma's head. The bullet fell out of Kazuma's body and the wound closed as he gathered life energy around the wound. With renewed vigor, he dodged the third bullet and appeared directly in front of Ginei. "Have you never learned not to underestimate your opponent?" He performed the three fast strikes of Kaze no appuru no hana, which resulted in Ginei being sent trailing backwards. Kazuma's eyes glowed a faint white hue, as his spiritual energy took a sudden jump! Kenji nodded slowly. "He's gettin' angry. He's normally good at keepin' his emotions in check... he must really want to win this one." Kusaka couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. "Kazuma... be careful. This fellow can use Quincy powers and Shinigami powers..." "Crap!" ''The small trail of blood appeared from Ginei's chest as he fell back. "Sorry kid. I did underestimate you, now I shall respect you and give it my all." Ginei took a slightly more serious tone as he fired on bullet to the side of Kauma, one below and one more directly at him. The off mark bullets deflected off walls until they were all heading toward Kazuma from different angles. Ginei meanwhile was fiddling with his revolver placing bullets back in the clip. Using three quick Shō blasts to disrupt the bullets path, Kazuma capitlaised on Ginei's reloading and grinned broadly as a chunk of the arena's wall broke away and sharpened tremendously under Kazuma's spiritual energy. "Raganarok!" The stone-shaped piece of earth flew quickly towards Ginei, with Kazuma himself becoming surrounded in an aura of water as he surged forward like a wave, zanpakuto raised! Ginei gave s small tut as he threw his revolver in the air, realizing it was useless to continue using the revolver, he turned to face the rock hurtling at him, He drew a sword like beam of blue energy from his belt and used it to slice through the rock before stabbing it into the ground. He then performed a backflip to catch his transformed revolver, while releasing a stream of blue arrows, which were deflected by the watery barrier. He holstered the guns on his belt as he landed. He drew a second saber and blocked his opponents sword while the water quickly dissipated and became reishi which was absorbed by Ginei. "Nearly got me then kid; you really do have skill. Wouldn't want to fight you in the future, probaly be better than me. Ginei applied more pressure against Kazuma's blade. Sparks flew. The crowd cheered. ... and with a final push, Kazuma's blade was cut in two, Ginei's blue blade of Reishi cutting deeply into the youngster's right shoulder. A flash of blood made the crowd erupt with cheer! It would've killed him, had Kazuma not thrown his weight at the last second. Breathing heavy and laboured, the youngster slid off the blade, falling at a quick pace towards the arena floor. ''"N... No. I can...I can still..." But his eyes darkened and he slipped from consciousness... A flash of movement attracted the eyes of the crowd, Kenji and everyone else watching as Kusaka Kori positioned himself just right to catch his pupil before he hit the ground. His eyes showed well his anger, and his posture showed a readiness to defend. "This fight is finished. Anyone got a problem, take it up with me." His tone was calm, with only a slight hint of anger. Kenji shook his head from the sidelines. "In the end, you show your overprotectiveness for the kid." He smiled broadly. "Kazuma. You fought well, kid. Now rest, and leave the rest to Kusaka." "Looks like the kid has a mentor," Ginei looked over at Kusaka but caught his breath when he looked at his expression, he slipped back to his seat. "Good luck, ''brother," ''The sarcastic remark he made cause Jaaku to stir and give his brother a look of daggers. "Since when did we call each other that?" Jaaku walked up to the ring while working out the kinks in his joints. He had a very gloomy and dark aura around him which gave the crowd goose-bumps. He evaluated the scene and saw that the man in black hair was his opponent. He then waited for the man to make himself ready. Round 3: A Winner Revealed Kusaka reluinquished his pupil to the medics, before turning his hard gaze on his opponent. "You'll forgive me If I cut the pleasentries to a minimum. The name's Kusaka, and for what your friend did to my pupil, I won't be going easy on you." His posture never changed, but he radiated readiness. "He isn't my friend, and I am not really the one for pleasentries, so... Lets begin!" Jaaku addressed his opponent before drawing his sword and taking a defenceive postion.